


Silver Linings and Silver Petals

by loyalmaudraz



Series: Memoirs of a Desert Flower [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Finding Inner Strength, First Kiss, Genocide, Hope, Love Confessions, Promises, Protection, Romantic Fluff, War, takes place in a canon divergence au because I still refuse to accept movie canon, these gelfling deserve happiness dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalmaudraz/pseuds/loyalmaudraz
Summary: Stuck in the Crystal Desert as hope grows dim, Brea fears for the future of the Gelfling, and feels her own fortitude begin to fail her. A wise Dousan captain is there to assure her she is not alone, nor is she the coward she thinks of herself.Part one of a series of short stories dedicated to one of the most underrated ships. You're welcome.
Relationships: Brea/Rek'yr (Dark Crystal)
Series: Memoirs of a Desert Flower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Silver Linings and Silver Petals

The night was quiet, and yet Brea found it impossible to sleep. She laid flat on her back, upon thick layers of fabric that served as her bed within the shelter of the Dousan tent, staring up at the pointed ceiling, wide awake while her friends slept almost peacefully around her. Almost, save for the occasional snore from Hup which managed to stir the others now and then, but none ever woke, all simply too tired to care anymore. It seemed only the sound of a Garthim’s click or the flap of a Crystal Bat’s wings could draw anyone from the dreamspace now.

They were always one step ahead, but the Skeksis were catching up. The Garthim now swarmed the Skarith Land in greater numbers than before, getting stonger and multiplying every single day. Once a proud and strong village, Stone-in-the-Wood now barely stood on the very stones it was built upon. Sami Thicket and the surrounding Spriton villages had been destroyed and abandoned long ago. Scouts in the north recently reported sightings of Crystal Bats as far as the Claw Mountains; though many had been found frozen and dead, it was only a matter of time before they were engineered to perfection, able to withstand the cold and reach the City of Ha’rar and the Port of Cera-Na with no problem. The Garthim were now able to nearly glide through the swampy terrain of Sog they had once found themselves stuck in. As for Grot… a warning had been sent to the few remaining Grottan within the Caves — including one of Deet's fathers — weeks ago, when the hoards were seen heading that way. No one reported back.

Only the Crystal Desert remained safe for now, but soon the Skeksis would have eyes all over Thra. The Gelfling were losing territory, soldiers, and resources to the monsters that ravaged the land. They were running out of strategies, running out of places to hide…

They were running out of time.

Brea could not bring herself to close her eyes even for a moment. What if she woke up, only to find their last safe haven in ruins? What if an attack came that night, and she’d find herself in the clutch of a Garthim’s claw, unable to escape as it dragged her and her friends to the Castle to watch each other be strapped to those chairs, hearing each other scream in agony as their very life force was torn from them, as they shriveled and writhed and pleaded for their lives until —

Brea inhaled sharply and a lump formed in her throat. Tears already made their way down her cheeks as she sat up and took one look around the tent. Everyone was still soundly asleep, sprawled out on their sleeping mats. Though they didn’t stir, she practically held her breath as she gathered her cloak and stepped as silently and quickly as possible out of the tent, making her way to the edge of the lake that gave the Wellspring its name, and its people life within the dangerous desert.

Normally there wasn’t a need for a cloak in the Crystal Desert, day or night, but even Brea herself could feel an unwelcomed chill in the air; a constant reminder that even without the Garthim or Crystal Bats, the Darkening was still a looming threat, in the air around them and under their feet. The desert breezes grew colder, the electric sandstorms more frequent, and closer to the haven that before now, had been untouchable. Ozah-Staba, the sacred tree at the lake’s center, not matter how great it was, could not protect them for long.

With this in mind, Brea pulled the cloak tighter around her as she plopped onto the ground at the water’s edge, finally allowing herself to sob, though quietly. It pained her, but she could not wail, in fear of waking the entire oasis, and of anyone seeing her — a leader, a prime example of strength and determination in the midst of war — finally at her breaking point.

Several minutes of silent tears went by before she managed to pull her own head up to look at the night sky. The stars burned bright as ever, and two of the Sister Moons shone overhead just as they always had, with light that offered a sense of warmth and comfort as they watched over Thra in the absence of the Brother Suns. Brea wished she could give that same comfort to her people even as the war came to a head. It was why Gelfing women were given wings, after all, to watch over the land and its people even from the greatest heights. However, no matter how high her wings could carry her, Brea could not see nor save the whole world. Thra was dying, faster than anyone could even try to stop it. This knowledge, and the fear that came with it, clawed at Brea’s heart as she stared into the nonexistent eyes of the Blue Moon.

“Please…” she whimpered. “Please… what can I do? No one else has the answers.”

She heard no answers from the Sisters, as expected, only the sudden sound of footsteps in the rubble behind her that made her heart stop. She let out a startled gasp, and turned to find a figure stood only a few feet away, holding only a golden lantern. It wasn’t until they lifted it a little higher that she felt momentarily calm.

“Oh! Rek’yr.” She breathed with relief.

The golden light of the lantern reflected enchantingly off the silver tattoos that lined the Dousan captain’s concerned features. His gentle eyes carefully looked her over as he stepped closer.

“Princess Brea,” 

Something about the way Rek’yr said her name always made Brea swoon, even at the worst of times. In the moment, she forgot why she was even there.

“Princess…” he said again, quieter as he kneeled beside her. His hand reached almost as if to grab her own, but instead it landed flat on the ground only inches away. “What’s wrong? What are you doing out here alone at night?”

Brea suddenly remembered she’d been crying, and quickly wiped away the tears on her face, but of course it was too late. He’d already seen them. “I… I’m sorry. I woke you, didn’t I?”

Rek’yr shook his head. He seated himself on the ground beside her and set the lantern aside. “Not at all.” he assured her. “I was already awake. Sleep has not found me well as of late.”

“Oh,” Brea replied, softly. “What is it that keeps you awake? Are you all right?” She asked this as though she wasn’t in the same predicament. Part of it may have been to deter him from asking about her, but Brea always held genuine concern for those she cared about. Rek’yr was certainly no different.

The Dousan was silent for a moment. “Nevermind that for now, Princess. I can see you are in distress.”

Brea sighed and closed her eyes, sniffling as more damning tears escaped. Her breath hitched, and a chill ran up her spine when she felt Rek’yr’s fingers gently brush her cheeks to sweep them away. She opened her eyes, and looked into his. For a split second, she was taken back to the moment they first met; he’d had a similar look in his eyes then, as he tied a precious string of beads and sacred bone around her neck — that was still around her neck, never out of place or sight or mind.

Those same hands that worked delicately to secure the charm held that same grace as he wiped away her tears. A surprising gesture to the Vapran, but… not an unwelcome one.

His fingers stilled, only for a moment, and he lowered his hand to his lap.

“It worries me to see you this way.” he whispered. He leaned in close, and Brea could see the evident lack of sleep in his eyes, but his concern for her seemed to overpower his exhaustion. “What troubles you so?”

She thought about lying, but she knew Rek’yr would see right through it. And besides, it didn’t feel right to lie to him, or anyone for that matter. He’d been nothing but kind, generous, and caring since they met, he didn’t deserve it. With that, Brea simply broke down into sobs again, finding no point in trying to hide.

“I — I’m scared, Rek’yr!” she cried. She still tried to keep herself quiet, for the sake of those who slept not too far away, but it was difficult. “I’m so scared…”

“Oh, Princess,” Rek’yr breathed. He scooted himself closer to her, and after a moment’s pause, carefully gathered her in his arms, unsure if the action was a wanted one. She did not push him away, but simply curled into his embrace, so she practically sat in his crossed lap with her head against his chest.

Brea wasn’t sure what it was, but being in the Sand Master’s arms was soothing in a way she could not quite understand. Perhaps it was the scent of dried herbs and insence laced into the fabric of his dark robes, the warmth of his body around her’s, or the gentle sound of his breathing that gave her comfort. Pehraps it was all three. Either way it felt… nice. And safe.

“What is it that scares you, Brea?” Rek’yr inquired. “I promise, you and all who come are safe here in the Wellspring. We have had no threats of Garthim nor Crystal Bats in our region, none have even tried to — “

“That’s just it…” Brea cried, shaking her head as she pulled away to look up at him once more, eyes full of the fear she’d refused to show until now. “They haven’t come yet, b-but they will, I know it! It’s only a matter of when…”

“Princess,” said Rek’yr, his voice as soft yet firm as his eyes when he placed his hands on her shoulders and locked his gaze with her’s. “They might try, but the ever-shifting sands are no match for a Garthim, and the heat is simply unbearable for any of those abominations they call bats. Even if the Skeksis manage craft them to higher standards as they have before, we will be ready for them. The Dousan may not be warriors by trade, but when there is a threat to our land and those we care for, we will fight.”

Brea immediately felt a rush of guilt. “Oh, Rek’yr, I — I don’t mean to belittle you or your people, or deny the stronghold of the sanctuary you have provided us.” She sniffed and wiped her eyes. 

“The Dousan are a strong clan, I have no doubt… but it’s not just the Skeksis, or the Garthim and the Crystal Bats… the Darkening spreads across Thra more an more each day.” She shivered and instinctively pulled her cloak tighter around her. “I can already feel it, in the wind…” Brea then realized how ridiculous she may have sounded now that her thoughts were expressed aloud. She gave a quiet sigh. “I’m sorry... I know I sound ridiculous — “

“You are nothing of the sort, Brea.” Rek’yr stated. He sighed, and released her shoulders. He turned his eyes to the Wellspring Tree. He observed it’s twisted roots and branches, and the way it’s wide leaves shone under the light of the Moons. He stared with a deep sadness, for he knew all too well the same things Brea did. 

“You are not alone in your thoughts. Not many in my clan have expressed it, but the fear is there, in all of us. The day the Wellspring succumbs to the Darkening is the day all Dousan perish. Perhaps not all at once, but without a haven to shelter us from the dangers of our beloved desert…”

He stopped when Brea began to sob again. He bit back a curse seeing her in such pain. 

“Forgive me, Princess, I-I didn’t — “ He huffed, frustrated at himself. “I should not have said anything. The last thing I wish to do is upset you, and I have done just that.”

Brea quickly shook her head. “No, it’s n-no fault of yours, Rek’yr.” She sniffed and bowed her head to the ground in shame. 

“You have said nothing wrong, you never do. You — you were only speaking truth…” Her shoulders slumped and she brought her hands to her face. “This is only my weakness getting the better of me.”

Rek’yr’s ear flicked in surprise. “Your what?” It was hard to hide the bewilderment in his voice. He shook his head. “Brea, you are not weak, not in the slightest.”

“How could you know that?” she asked. Her tone was sharper than intended.

“Because I know weakness.” he firmly stated. “I was weak and submissive under the Hunter’s command, and that had devistating consequences that only made me weaker.”

Brea sighed and shook her head, turning her sights back to the Wellspring Tree. “We were all made a fool by the Skeksis.”

“The Hunter was different.” Rek’yr insisted. “He was a butcher, slaughtered anything that he deemed a threat to his strength. He — he took the lives of far too many innocent creatures, and I let him. I went against my clan’s morals and I let him take so many of Thra’s precious lives, I —“

Rek’yr stopped short. His voice had begun to tremble with emotion, and it did still as he forced himself to finish. “I let him take you.”

Brea gasped and looked back at him. His gaze was settled on the glittering waters before them. He refused to look her in the eyes.

“That wasn’t your fault, Rek’yr.” And it wasn’t. It was more in the fault of his second sandmaster — the one that hadn’t been thrown over a ledge to prove a point — but Brea couldn't even blame her. With her friend dead and her master facing the same threat, the young Dousan girl practically had no choice but to give away their location. The fact that Rek’yr had come out of that confrontation alive, if unconsious, left Brea surprisingly grateful.

Rek’yr shook his head. “If I had just known he would come, if I’d been more firm with her — “

“You would both be dead.” Brea pointed out. She felt rage begin to bubble up inside her at his apparent lack of logic regarding the situation. “SkekMal would have done the same thing to you and her that he did to your crewmate, if not something much, much worse!”

“I have no problem with dying, Princess. No Dousan does.” He looked up at her with a flare in his amber eyes. “If Thra wanted me that day, I would have let it take me, by his hand!”

Rek’yr spoke with a seethe in his tone. He spoke with anger, something she’d never seen in him before, and it took her aback. He appeared to notice this, and his eyes softened. “… I would have let him kill me, so long as it meant you would remain safe.”

“You don’t know if I would have stayed safe.” Brea reasoned.

Rek’yr paused. “Perhaps not, but at least you would have been from the Hunter. He wouldn’t have ambushed you and your friends, snatched you up in his claws and thrown you in a cage like some common quarry and brought you to that obsidian prison they dare call a castle — “

Brea’s face fell as his voice started to raise in both fury and volume — but also at the realization of something else.

“Rek’yr — “

“ — only for you to be thrown in another cage, then wrapped in chains to be drained of your essence!” He stood up in the midst of his rage-filled rant, and Brea stood with him, grabbing his arm and looking back to the camp in fear of his voice waking anyone.

“If not for Mother Aughra, then you would be — !”

“Rek’yr!”

The hand not grasping his arm reached for his jaw. She held it firm in her clutch and forced him to look at her. He was understandibly surprised by such and action, but she held on steadfast, and firmly stared back at him.

“Rek’yr. Calm down. Please. Be calm.” she whispered.

Rek’yr gulped, but nodded, and she let go. He rememebred they were not alone in the oasis, and took a breath to steady himself. “Forgive me, I… I let my emotions get ahead of me, I apologize.”

“It’s all right Rek’yr, but…” Brea let go of his arm. “… How exactly do you know all of that?”

Though Rek’yr had become a well-entrusted friend and member of the Resistance, Brea had never told him in full everything that happened in the time that the Hunter had taken her. Her kidnapping was the only event she recalled to him when they reunited; everything that took place in the days that followed were memories simply too much for her to reveal to anyone.

Rek’yr stayed silent, and looked almost embarrassed, like he knew he’d said too much.

“Rek’yr, who told you? I’m not angry that you know, I just want to know how you learned of it all.”

“… The All-Maudra told me.”

Brea frowned in confusion. The All-Maudra, as in Seladon? Her sister? It would make sense, given she was imprisoned at the Castle at the same time as Brea, and experienced the same horror of near-draining, but why would she tell Rek’yr of all Gelfling?

Brea only sighed, and turned away, running a hand down her exhausted face. What did it matter? There were enough strange and horrible things to think about as it was.

“… My point, Princess,” Rek’yr continued after a moment, “Is that I wish I had done more that day to protect you. I wish I was stronger, able to fight back against such a beast… You say it wasn’t my fault, but still I fail to forgive myself for that day.”

“There is nothing to forgive.” Brea stated. “You speak from a lack of physical strength, but event that is no fault of yours. SkekMal was stronger and more formidable than many of Thra’s most grave dangers combined, so whether you admit it or not you had no chance against him in combat. At least you had your words to defend you… you were so brave to stand up to him the way you did…”

She let out a trembled sigh.“You’re so good at masking your own fear. I only wish I could do the same. I — I’m not sure how much longer I can put on a brave face in front of everyone, when they all depend on me as a leader while our world falls apart around us. I wish the fear in me would just… wilt away and I could be greater and more courageous than ever. You say I’m not weak, Rek’yr… but I certainly don’t feel strong.”

She let her arms fall limp at her sides. Then, she felt Rek’yr’s hand slowly slip into one of her own, fingers intertwining. She looked to him with curious eyes, but he spoke before she could say anything.

“I understand you are tired, Princess, but…” he stopped for a moment, as if chosing his words carefully. “Would you mind to take a walk with me? There’s something I wish to show you.”

With only a flicker of hesitation, Brea nodded. Still hand-in-hand, Rek’yr began to lead her away from the camp, to the other side of the lake. She didn’t quite undertand what he could possibly want to show her. While the Wellspring was bountiful in natural beauty as a whole, the area surrounding the lake — besides a select few patches of smaller trees — was about as barren as any region of the Crystal Desert. She’d been around the lake plenty during the day, what was it she missed that Rek’yr seemed to think was important?

Brea’s doubts were swept away with her breath as Rek’yr brought her behind a set of large rocks. Hidden behind the boulders was a glittering garden of flora along the edge of a shimmering dune. The flowers ranged in size, color, and shape. It was a sight to see when the Desert didn’t usually have much to offer in terms of thriving plant life — besides the Wellspring’s trees, of course — let alone color. But these hadn’t been there before. Had they?

Brea made a sound of awe as she kneeled to get a closer look at the flowers. “But… how — ?”

“It is easy to mistaken the few plants of the Crystal Sea as mere rock formations under the Brothers’ light,” Rek’yr explained as he knelt beside her, “But when the Moons rise, so too do their petals emerge from the dry reeds with everlasting life, just as any flower of the Endless Forest or the Swamp of Sog.”

Brea smiled. “They’re so beautiful… though it’s a shame we can’t see them during the day.”

Rek’yr hummed. “But the next night, they will bloom again, and perhaps they will thrive stronger than ever. Even once one flower is returned to Thra, the ones that come after it will bloom just as strong.”

Brea said nothing, letting his words sink in. It was amazing how one Gelfling could explain things in such a way that made the cycle of life and death more beautiful than she’d ever thought. Perhaps it was simply the words of a Dousan, but still.

“I find these ones particualrly alluring.”

Rek’yr pointed to a flower only slighty bigger than the average Gelfling hand. It wore a crown of silver petals that sparkled in the moonlight, like freshly fallen snow from the mountains of Ha’rar. Three golden rods of pollen stood at its center, waiting for the next desert insect to treat itslef to something it had not been offered in the glaring sunlight.

“How lovely.” Brea whispered.

Rek’yr smiled a little. “Yes, but should any foolish critter come too close to its petals…”

He slowly reached toward the flower, then quickly retracted as soon as the tip of his finger grazed it; for just as he did, the wide, pointed petals stood to attention and snapped shut, forming in a bulb around the pollen center. 

“Oh!” Brea’s eyes widened at the sight. However, it didn’t take long for the flower to realize it had nothing to digest, and the petals opened back up within seconds.

“These flowers are stunning to the eye, that is true, but their beauty is equal to their prowess in the face of danger… you are such a flower, yourself, Brea. Strong as you are beautiful.”

Brea 's heart leaped in her chest and she felt warmth flare in her cheeks. Even in the dark of night, she was certain her face was visibly red. It wasn't the compliment itself that made her blush, but the way he said it with such grace... perhaps Rek'yr truly did have his own way with words.

Rek'yr gently placed his fingers under her chin and turned her head so she faced him once again. 

“You may not think you are strong enough, Princess, and your fear may seem to overpower you in these troubled times, but you are like a desert flower even so. Your fear is only a tangle of weeds that will turn into a garden of unmistakable bravery once the light of determination shines upon it. The day we met, at the very start of all this, I saw your perseverance clear as day, even as you grieved for your mother. It is still there, and even when you struggle to find it I will be there, to help you, no matter what. I promise you, Princess Brea, no Gelfling who believes in you will let you fall at your worst… especially not me.”

By the time he was finished, Brea was crying, and she couldn’t help but practically throw herself into him, arms around his neck and face in his braids as she sobbed, not with the sadness her night began with, but relief. She felt moved by Rek’yr’s words, and beyond grateful for his loyalty and friendship when she felt as though she hadn’t deserved it.

“Tha - thank you, Rek’yr…” she whispered through her sobs. “You’re an amazing Gelfling, y-you’re so kind, and wise… there’s n-no other like you… and to be completely honest, I need you, I — I need your wisdom and warm embrace now more than ever, but — but I promise not to overwhelm you. You have your own troubles and I wouldn’t dare become a burden — “

“Please don’t say that.” Rek’yr interuppted, holding her close. “You are no burden, nothing even close of the sort. The Darkening is a burden, the Garthim, the Crystal Bats, the Skeksis — this war we fight, all of it is a burden, but you — “

Rek’yr pulled away, but kept Brea in his arms, and looked into her eyes. His face and voice were heavy with emotion as he continued, while cupping her face with one hand, “If anything Brea, you are a blessing, a silver lining. I am sure I would have lost myself in this war long ago without you, your presence alone keeps me looking forward, and ready to fight. You are the greatest thing to happen to me, and I — “

He stopped, abruptly, and his expression was overcome with sudden realization. He closed his lips, and the hardness of his gaze wavered. Once again, it seemed he had caught himself saying something he shouldn’t have.

Brea nearly struggled to process his words, and searched his eyes with her wide ones. “Rek’yr —“

“Princess, if I may, I — I must confess something.” Rek’yr pulled away completely, and breathed deeply, taking a moment to collect himself before continuing. “The reason I spoke with your sister, is because I wanted to ask for her blessing.”

“….Blessing for what?” Brea asked carefully. Her ear twitched with a sudden onset of nerves.

“…. To seek courtship with you.”

Again, Brea felt as though the air had been knocked out of her, this time with much greater force. 

With no immediate reply, Rek’yr went on. 

“I felt it was only appropriate to ask, as she is the All-Maudra and you are a Princess, still. In response to my request, she told me everything that happened at the Castle… dreamfasted with me, even. She — she insisted on it, I would never have asked that of her, to share such a memory, but… she wanted me to see exactly what happened to you, the pain and suffering you endured in that time… ” He shuddered at the memories and gave a sigh. “I didn’t understand why she wanted me to see it all, until she told me it was all part of the reason I should think carefully before acting on my feelings for you. You have endured so much. Already your mind and body are wrought with distress, she didn’t want your heart at risk as well. Not because she thought I might hurt you, but because if you lost someone else who loved you, it would be the end of you.”

“You… you love me?” Brea asked. Her voice was hardly more than a whisper, but in the silence of the desert around them Rek’yr heard her, and only nodded. Brea didn’t quite know how to respond. She couldn’t tell from his features if she could tell him the same with confidence. 

“Well… I assume Seladon rejected your proposal, didn’t she?”

Rek’yr shook his head “No. She granted it.”

Brea’s eyes widened and her ears perked with shock. “But — how? I-I would think from what you’ve just told me she would have forbidden it — “

“She probably would have, had I not told her what I now must tell you.”

Rek’yr took both of Brea’s hands in his, and as he held them his thumb traced over the skin of her knuckles while he gathered his nerves. With another deep breath he composed himself, and locked his gaze with hers.

“Princess Brea, I am not worthy of you, but ever since the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were more than worthy of protecting. You have proved capable of defending yourself time and time again, but never would I leave you stranded in the face of danger. Come what may, you have not only my protection, but my utmost loyalty and compassion. However long this war goes on, I will march into every battle and fight, both beside you and for you, as your comrade and, should you have me…”

He once again caressed her face, gently brushing his thumb over her warm cheek. “… Your beloved.”

As soon as those final words registered in her mind, Brea’s senses were overwhelmed. Without further hesitation, she embraced the Dousan and her lips found his own. The act sent the shock of a powerful sandstorm through them both, as if the passion they already felt hadn’t been powerful enough on its own.

Several moments passed before the kiss broke, and the two Gelfling stared at one another with sheer happiness — something that was hard to come by in recent unum — and loving eyes. Brea let out a teary laugh and pressed her forehead to Rek’yr’s.

“I love you, Rek’yr.” she said

“And I love you, Brea,” he replied with a small laugh of his own. “Even more than the life Thra has given me. Just hearing you say that makes every sleepless night worth enduring.”

Brea’s smile suddenly dropped. “You lost sleep because of me?”

Rek’yr gave a nervous chuckle. “As irresponsible and foolish as it may sound, I simply couldn’t rest trying to think of the right things to say to you.”

“Hm.” Brea slowly nodded, almost agreeing that it may have been foolish to lose sleep over courting someone, but instead she grinned, and kissed him again. “Well, as much as I would hate for this night to end… we still have our duties, come morning. We should return to camp, and perhaps finally get the sleep we’ve both lost.”

Rek’yr nodded in agreement. “Of course, while the Sisters still shine.”

They left the garden behind, and walked hand-in-hand back to the encampment at the edge of the lake. Rek’yr escorted Brea to her tent, and though she found herslef almost asking to spend the rest of the night in his instead, she decided it was simply too soon for that; and besides, she didn’t want her friends to worry.

“I will see you in the morning, Princess.” Rek’yr kissed her hand, as he had many times before, and she responded with one more brief kiss to his lips.

“Goodnight, Rek’yr.”

He smiled before turning away to retreat back to his own tent. Brea watched him go until the light of his torch dissapeared among the many dark makeshift homes within the Wellspring’s base. She quietly crept back into her tent with only thoughts of her newfound love as she closed the flap behind her.

“There you are!”

Brea jumped with a gasp and turned to the source of the harsh whisper, finding Rian propped on his elbow on the sleeping mat he shared with Deet, just across from her’s on the other side of the tent. His bright blue eyes bore into her even in the darkness of their enclosure.

“Yesmit, Rian, you scared me!” she snapped.

Rian scoffed. “I scared you? Says the one who’s been gone from the tent for Thra knows how long! Excuse me for being a bit nervous when I woke up and you weren’t here. I was about to wake the others and come looking for you.”

Brea felt a twinge of guilt. So much for not worrying her friends. Even so, she she saw no need for a search party, given their location.

“We’re in the middle of the desert Wellspring, Rian, what could have possibly happened to me?”

Rian shot her a look. “You ask that like we’re not in the middle of a war, Brea, what couldn’t have happened? You and I, and everyone else in here knows more than anyone what is going on just beyond the borders of this desert, or do I need to remind you — “

“All right, all right! I get it!” Brea shot back, then quickly composed herself, and sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I just… needed a moment to myself, to breathe some fresh air. Like you said, we’re at war, I have a lot on my mind.”

Rian sighed. “I understand. I shouldn’t be so cross with you, I know it’s been hard for you, especially after the reports from Ha’rar, and…” he breifly looked over his shoulder to Deet, still sound asleep with her back to him. “… the lack thereof from Grot.

Brea sadly nodded with a worried glance at her Grottan friend’s sleeping form, painfully reminded she was not the only one who needed comfort.

“… It’s been a long few weeks, for all of us…” she replied. “Which is why we’ll need as much sleep as possible, from now on.”

As she turned to retreat to her mat, Rian stopped her with another question.

“Who were you talking to out there?”

Brea’s heart stopped, and she was glad her back was turned so that he didn’t see her widened eyes and warming cheeks. She cursed under her breath.

“Uh… no one. Just myself. Goodnight Rian.”

Rian huffed. “Brea, I know you tend to talk to yourself often, but I’m not stupid, I know a male Gelfling when I hear one. Who was it?”

Brea stayed silent.

“All right. Fine. Don’t tell me. I’ll just tell everyone else about this in the morning, then they’ll all be the ones asking questions, especially Deet. And you know how she is when she has questions.”

Brea turned back to her friend with a glare that told him ‘you wouldn’t dare’, but when his expression didn’t change she quietly groaned and rolled her eyes.

“If you must know, I was talking to Rek’yr.”

Rian’s face screwed up in confusion. “Rek’yr? What did he want?”

Brea shrugged. “Nothing. Neither of us could sleep, so we simply sat and talked for a while until he escorted me back.”

“What did you talk about?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Well you were gone for quite some time, it must have been important.”

“It was important, just not to you.”

“Then why don’t you just tell me if it’s not that important?”

“Oh for — “ Brea felt herself nearly fuming at Rian’s stubborness, it was almost hard to keep quiet. “Why do you need to know?!”

“You were alone with him. I want to be sure nothing happened.” Rian insisted.

“Wha — ?!” Brea stammered, and it was her turn to look utterly confused. “What on Thra could have happened with him, Rian? Do you seriously still not trust him after all this time?! Thra, you are such a — “

Both Gelfling froze in place when Deet stirred behind Rian, only groaning and shifting in her place before promptly falling back asleep. The two carefully watched her for another moment, then looked around to make sure no one else had been disturbed, before looking back at each other and releasing their breaths.

“Rian,” Brea started, “You are one of my best friends, and my most honored brother-in-arms. I know you will always be there for me and I for you, but what goes on between me and Rek’yr is no concern of yours. If you’re not going to trust him, then trust me. Please. You of all Gelfling should know a thing or two about trust.”

Rian sighed, and bowed his head. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Brea. I just don’t want to see you get hurt, especially more than you already have.”

“I know, Rian, it’s all right, but I can take care of myself.”

“I know.”

“And Rek’yr wouldn’t hurt me. He wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“Yeah… I suppose you’re right… but he’s still strange, even for a Dousan.”

Again, Brea rolled her eyes and turned away. “Ugh, I can’t believe you.”

“I’m just saying, I’m grateful for his help and all, but — “

“Goodnight, Rian.”

Brea’s voice was firm enough to shut him up while she burrowed herself back under her blankets, her back toward him.

“… He didn’t give you more bones, did he?”

“GOOD. NIGHT.”

Rian jumped a little at the animosity of her tone, but only grumbled a quick ‘good night’ in return before settling back under his own blankets and snuggling up to Deet. It was a miracle she hadn’t woken during that whole exchange.

It didn’t take long for Brea to fall asleep with the lingering thoughts of her time with Rek’yr that night, and the reassurance that he and her friends — though some were more annoying than others — were there with her in the times she felt at her lowest. She'd found she wasn’t truly alone. She'd finally found her silver lining in the darkness, and nothing, no Skeksis or Darkening or Garthim, could take it away.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Rek’yr is a sappy simp and Rian has trust issues.
> 
> I was partly inspired by a part in the Seven Clans book that mentioned that certain flowers in the desert only come out at night. I read it while I was working on this story and I just had to write it in somehow! I hope it worked.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
